


And Then There Were Four

by MattHarrisFics



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Expeditionary Force Series - Craig Alanson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattHarrisFics/pseuds/MattHarrisFics
Summary: The balance of power in the universe had shifted when the lowly monkeys of Earth had managed to get their hands on an Elder AI and a suite of Elder Weapons. relative peace was already being held by a thread. Could the universe really handle a fourth Apex Species arriving out of nowhere? The Daleks have arrived, and the universe doesn't stand a chance divided.
Kudos: 2





	And Then There Were Four

**_And Then There Were Four_ **

“ **_Report_ ** ,” grated the voice of the Dalek Emperor, the light modules on the top of its casing flashing brightly in the comparative dim of its chamber. 

“ **_The Gallifreyan Time Lock is absolute, Emperor_ ** ,” the Dalek Time Controller replied, its weapon lowered in a show of subservience. “ **_The Time Lord known as The Doctor detonated a weapon, simultaneously destroying Gallifrey and the First through Third fleets, and placing all of Time War causality within the bounds of the lock. Escape into the wider universe is… impossible._ ** ”

The Emperor was silent for a moment. It regarded the Time Controller before it, rage festering within its mutated form. They had not defeated the Time Lords. The Time Lords had defeated themselves, at the hands of a renegade that had plagued both sides for as long as either could remember. He had sealed them away, unable to interact with the rest of causality. 

“ **_This is unacceptable_ ** ,” the Emperor droned, “ **_and you will fix it_ ** .”

  
  


**xXx**

The TIme Controller worked tirelessly, scouring the timelines for any way out of the Dalek Race’s predicament, but it could find none. Its results were as conclusive as the first day the Time Lock was wrapped around the section of time containing the war. There was no way out, not in this universe. 

And so the Time Controller began to look beyond the scope of its usual remit. The Time Lords were well known for travelling across the void between universes, breaching not just from one timeline to another but to entirely different vortexes. The Daleks, with nothing to oppose them in the time lock, they could do the same thing. Time was all they had, and eventually, they would transcend even that. 

**xXx**

Time passed slowly for the Emperor of the Daleks. It sat as the beating heart of all Dalek might, the Pathweb coursing through him. It had observed the Time Controller as it worked dutifully on its project to breach through the void. It was a masterful plan, the Emperor had to admit, to use void ships to breach through to one universe and then back once again when they were free of the lock. With the Time Lords dispensed of, no one would stand in their way. 

Eventually, after weeks and months of work on Skaro, the first test could be commenced. The Cult of Skaro, a sect of Daleks the emperor had despised due to their skirting of impurity, would be sent through the void as an advanced guard of sorts. Their void ship was a simple thing, merely a sphere of void-capable material. It had worked. 

The next step had been outfitting all twelve thousand ships in the Sixth Dalek Fleet with the very same material. It sounded like a long and arduous task, but with every of the two thousand Daleks on each ship working on the problem it was done within days. They were ready to break the time lock, fleeing into a brand new universe. 

**XxX**

Stiglord, as all things went, wasn’t a particularly interesting planet. That was probably why the newly formed Shining Dagger clan and their band of merry human allies in the Alien Legion had chosen it as a target in the first place. It was a nice and squishy target, with just enough of a crunchy defensive coating to make it look like the Shining Daggers had won it in an honourable conquest. 

The Shining Daggers could have done as the Kristang were usually want to do. They could have wiped out the rest of the Wurgalan living on Stiglord. But, considering both species were under patrons who ultimately were under the control of the Maxolhx, they didn’t really want to risk the wrath of a senior species. No, the Wurgalan’s would be evacuated from the planet as soon as they could be. That was the plan, anyway, until the sky was lit up with a bright flash of light and the arrival of thousands upon thousands of ships in the system. 

They were unlike anything the Wurgalan or the Kristang had seen before. Saucers, spinning idly as the starlight glinted off their bronze hulls. It was only moments before the planet, and all the ships in the system knew that these newcomers did not come in peace. 

“ **_THIS IS A BROADCAST ACROSS ALL KNOWN CHANNELS_ ** ”, a metallic voice boomed across every means of communication both on and off-world. “ **_This system is now the property of the Dalek Empire, all life will be EXTERMINATED!_ ** ” 

Far away in the depths of space, a beercan shuddered. 


End file.
